


Flash

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), set during s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro was always looking ahead for the best and brightest thing - who knew he'd find it in another person? | Written forSheith Quote Week Day 1:#He's looking at Keith.





	Flash

Matt's door opened with a swish - something he still hadn't grown completely accustomed to, especially as he's been too busy to calibrate who was allowed access into his room.

It was only Lance, which would have surprised him more, if he didn't come knocking every time he and Pidge's video game malfunctioned and she wasn't there to reboot it. Except he was holding something small in his hand - something the size of a playing card.

"What do you got there?" Matt pushed off his rolling chair - one that he had to custom make, with Coran's assistance - and walked over to Lance at the doorway.

"Well, I just found something while helping Coran clean up Keith's room," He wrinkled his nose. "This was on his bed, and I didn't want it getting crumbled or washed so picked it up, but I think it may have been misplaced since..."

Lance trailed off, but turned the photo around to show Matt, facing him with a framed blushing Shiro, smiling like an idiot and squinting in front of the camera's flash.

"Oh, that?" Matt laughed, grabbing the photo from Lance's fingers. He examined it a bit before nodding, shaking the photo. "Keith took this. It was the day we learned we were chosen for the Kerberos mission - Shiro left the party early with him that night, and I dropped by to bring them cake, but they were both passed out on the floor with some movie playing in the background, and a shit load of photos scattered everywhere."

Lance blinked. "Shiro? Passed out on the _floor?_ "

Matt snorted. "He was pretty plastered," He considered something for a moment, then added, "So was Keith."

Lance looked like he had _several_ questions, but he went with, "And all they did was take a bunch of photos of each other?"

Matt shrugged. "They're that way. I actually stole some of the photos for blackmail, but I gave them back to Shiro as a present before the launch. It sucks they're probably space dust by now - some of them were pure gold."

"Classic Shiro, I guess," Lance mumbled.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, in a time gone by. He really only broke out of the poster-boy persona for Keith. It was an era," Matt passed the photo back to Lance, who took it like it weighed heavier now. "Not saying it wouldn't be an useful negotiating piece in the future, but I know Shiro would probably love to see that photo, especially with Keith gone right now."

"Yeah," Lance muttered, fingering the edges of the photo before nudging Matt playfully. "Hey, it must have been awful dealing with those two on a daily basis, huh?"

Matt laughed. "I wouldn't know, really. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the rest of the world."

Lance shook his head, holding back an eye roll at an imaginary Keith. "Don't know why I assumed it'd be any different before Voltron."

"I don't think even giant space robot cats could change them," Matt snorted. "But hey, all they have is each other."

Lance left on that off-key note.

\-----

It was after dinner before Lance had the time to follow Shiro into the observation room - window cleared of all tactical screens, outlining a void of unknown stars. Shiro's back was to the door, but he turned on his heel when he heard it open, mouth opened to speak.

" _Keith?_ " He whispered, almost like an accident.

Lance shook his head, hesitantly raising a hand. "Uh, hey. No, it's me."

Shiro deflated, but recovered quickly enough Lance knew he meant no harm. "No, of course. It was- It was stupid to say that. Sorry," Shiro turned away from the window, instead stepping off the platform to walk over to Lance with his arms crossed. "Is everything alright?"

Lance nodded. "I'm good, but I do have something Matt says you may want," Lance pulled the photo out of his jacket pocket and passed it over easily, not meeting Shiro's eyes. "Coran and I were cleaning, and I thought Keith may kill one of us if this got lost, or whatever, and Matt said it'd probably be best to give it to you since, uh," Lance tried glancing up at Shiro's face, looking at his furrowed eyebrows. "It's of you."

Shiro's face was still, but his hand was shaking slightly, holding the photo like a delicate petal. "This was in Keith's room?"

"We found it when we were replacing his bedsheets."

Shiro nodded numbly, going mute; it was a moment before he sniffed, swallowing hard. His voice was rougher than Lance would have expected when he spoke. "Thanks for this. I'll make sure he gets it when he comes back," Shiro leaned forward to give Lance a side-hug before pulling back, still sniffing. "Seriously, Lance, thank you for bringing me this. Really."

"Yeah, no problem, Shiro," Lance waved dismissively, already turning to leave before he risked a single glance back at Shiro.

He was still looking down at the photo, frozen in place - but now he was smiling in full, mirroring the picture in his hand perfectly. He looked so young, even with the scar, and his hair.

Lance shivered, leaving as quickly as he could - the moment felt too private. Too intimate, like when Shiro and Keith had their hushed conversations in the corners of rooms, or he heard them walking through the castle halls together late at night.

He wondered, how was it that only _Keith_ could make him smile like that?

He doubted even Matt knew.

\-----

Shiro took his gloves off, tossing them listlessly onto his bed.

He could remember when Keith had drunkenly peeled them off his hands and grinned, coyly smiling up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground. His voice was like a rush of wine over Shiro's head. "Your skin is soft," Keith murmured, heavily lifting Shiro's palm to his cheek, rubbing his face into his hand.

Shiro could remember how perfectly his face fit, how his own chest felt like lightning had struck when Keith's lips brushed his fingers.

The photo was tucked under his pillow, where he intended to keep it until Keith returned.

He didn't want it lost, or crushed - but more importantly, he didn't want it out of reach.

He vainly wondered if Keith had kept any of himself - the ones Matt had given him were lost long ago, and Shiro would kill for a glimpse of Keith back in his Garrison uniform, smiling at Shiro over the lens of an old camera.

It was wrong to infer that Keith had kept the photo for any reason other than the extent of their friendship - but Shiro couldn't help but fan the spark of hope inside him.

_Lance found it in his bedsheets._

Shiro pushed the thought from his mind. His face was already hot with shame, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He had never had time for anyone else - he was too busy chasing some far away light, some shining glory awaiting him, always out of reach. He had been running towards the light all his life, but Keith was his eclipse.

Until he turned into his new sun.

Still, he had left Keith behind.

Keith wouldn't have tried to stop him - he wasn't selfish that way. He wasn't sure if Keith was selfish at all.

But he had taken the photo with him, even before he knew they'd end up in space.

Shiro wasn't sure what that was saying, but it was enough for him to reconcile, even with Keith somewhere off without him, risking his life for a universe who didn't have the answers for either of them.

He fell asleep mentally reciting how he was going to ask Pidge and Hunk to make a camera for him without Matt or Lance finding out.

He'd make new photos when Keith came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need these two to have like... ONE selfie together in canon... or at least show and old polaroid of them @dreamworks
> 
> again this is a one sitting fic so tell me if there are any mistakes ahhahahaaaa yikes
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
